A typical integrated system for wireless communications and information management is built across multiple platforms, such as a web server, a UNIX server, and a mainframe server system, and has many components such as a reverse proxy, local director, enterprise server, and other database and information systems. Known monitoring systems for these only provide limited status on operational status of the applications and systems.
As a result, any problems with the system are often difficult to locate and isolate, and finding the appropriate persons to perform any required maintenance is often difficult and time consuming.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a system, method, and computer program product for wireless network monitoring.